Polyester-based and polyether-based polyurethane binders for magnetic recording tape are well known commercial products. Polyester-based polyurethane binders are known to possess high tensile strength and solubility in selected solvents but lack the desired hydrolysis resistance. Polyether-based polyurethane binders, on the other hand, have the reputation of possessing hydrolysis resistance but do not exhibit comparable tape properties as the polyester polyurethane binders.
The invention disclosed herein relates to magnetic recording tape, and generally to magnetic recording media, coated with a polycarbonate-based polyurethane binder which has high tensile strength, is soluble in selected solvents, is hydrolytically stable, and provides the desirable tape properties.